


Brotherly Love

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Doppelcest, Español | Spanish, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Multi, POV Alternating, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Earth-2 Cisco Ramon, POV Earth-2 Dante Ramon, POV Second Person, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Vibe's future reigning alongside Reverb and Rupture draws near.





	1. Reverb

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Toni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia_barone/pseuds/tonia_barone) for reminding me that the words I write at 2am mean something completely different to a well-rested brain ;)
> 
> Apparently, Earth2’s okay with incest. Who knew? *shrugs*  This takes place in an AU where Zoom isn’t a thing.  
> A portion of this fic reminded me of an eye exam (which looks clearer: 1? or 2? 2? or 3? 3? or 4?)
> 
> I’ve taken classes in three different languages, and none of them were Spanish, so apologies for botching this beautiful tongue.  My Spanish knowledge comes from _Dora the Explorer_ and _Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico_ , and that boils down to when an N has a tilde such as in the word niña, you say _neenya_ instead of _neena_ : useless information for a written medium.  However, what I’ve noticed over the course of my exhaustive, professional-grade five minutes of research is that many diminutives/pet names for guys end in _ito_.  Those _ito_ words tend to attach little to the meaning of the word, so does that mean that when Hartley calls Cisco Cisquito, it’s not a portmanteau of Cisco and mosquito, it might alternatively be a pet name which should therefore be spelled Ciscito or Ciscuito (not that either of those look correct, but who am I to judge how languages work when my own is a hot mess)?  The wiki states Hartley knows Spanish, so... if that’s true, my mind has been blown.  Or perhaps it’s just another way to undermine Cisco’s intelligence since Hartley’s essentially calling him a child.  
>  TLDR: if one or more kind souls would confirm that the Spanish I use in this fic means what I intend it to mean, I’d greatly appreciate it.  Corrections would be even more appreciated.  I hate making mistakes in other languages T_T
> 
> hermano mayor = older brother  
> hermano = brother  
> hermanito = younger brother  
> te necesito = I need you  
> ejecución = execution (as in the execution of a prisoner)
> 
> That Latin phrase near the end means _fortune favors the bold_.

You found him trying to put his pieces back together, but he has no clear vision for himself.  He’s a collection of shards cobbled together with a mess of glue and tape right now: all too easily shattered again and again.

Unlike him, you do have a clear vision.  You see him ruling Central alongside you and Rupture—not that sniveling knockoff who rejected him.  But first, you need to demonstrate that he’s as worthy of worship as you and your older brother.

His hair—wilder than yours—forms an umbral veil against the pillow.  Tears dig trenches across his cheeks, his effervescent yet exhausted voice goes hoarse, and his umber eyes glaze over with arousal as you stir his molecules.  You tweak your vibrations until they nip his earlobes and roll his nipples.

You intensify your vibrations until he’s reeling and writhing as much as he can against his restraints: more molecules you’ve bundled against his wrists and ankles pin him against the bed.  He’s not allowed to do any of the work tonight.

Breaking years of conditioning—that his needs and desires won’t go ignored anymore, that he’s to be cherished and pampered—requires immense patience.  You didn’t claw your way to the top of Central’s underworld with your powers alone... or alone, period.

Rupture’s jacket is half unzipped when he steps into your shared bedroom, teasing his muscles.  He doesn’t take his eyes off you to shut the door behind him.  The knowledge that Reverb’s ensured order in your kingdom makes you smile through your kiss.  You yearn to govern publicly beside him once more, but Cisco shouldn’t be left alone in this vulnerable time, so you’ve been switching off who subdues the masses and commands your lieutenants lately.

“We missed you today, hermano mayor,” you reluctantly part from his lips to say.  One arm wraps lazily around your shoulders while his other hand cards through your mane, keeping you close enough for your foreheads to touch.  Pride warms your chest when you lead his gaze towards Cisco, “You should’ve seen him when he split an oak in half this morning.” His focus wrenched a massive tree apart in a thunderbolt-esque pattern sprawling vertically from the center.  His ebullient smile became euphoric from well-deserved praise.

Rupture leads you to the foot of the bed with a hand relaxing in the small of your back.  Cisco’s breath hitches when Rupture uses his other hand to pet Cisco’s thigh.  Rupture’s gaze turns to you with friendly befuddlement, “If he did so well, why are you punishing him, hermano?”

“This isn’t a punishment, this is a lesson: if he asks, he shall receive.”

“Has he asked yet?” he frowns when you shake your head.  He snakes out of his pants—your cock and eyes notice how he’s gone commando today—and parks his knees by Cisco’s hips.  Cisco whimpers when Rupture’s hands roam across his chest.  It breaks your heart to see Cisco damming his tension instead of venting.  He’s spent so long fending for himself that he interprets surrender as defeat.  In times like these, it feels like he hasn’t made any progress at all, then Rupture reminds you that no one lowers their guard so soon after remaining on high alert all their life.  He smiles down on him and speaks to him tenderly, “Tell us what you want, hermanito, trust us to take care of you.”

His incoherent mumbles become a dying moan, “Pleeeeease!”

“Please what, hermanito?” You don’t budge an inch from your position beside the bed, arms folded behind you.  You keep your posture straight and your tone disinterested yet enticing.

He struggles to form words.  His cock twitches and leaks hopelessly against your vibrational coil around it.  Quips have long since fled his overworked, overstimulated mind. “Te necesito!!!  Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!”

You and Rupture don playful grins when he asks, “Which one, hermanito? Me?” You withdraw your vibrations for a second, after which you intensify them. “Or hermano?”

You figured his answer would be Rupture.  You’ve spent all day together cultivating his powers and healing his heart.  You don’t mind allowing them to make up for time stolen by those unruly peasants.

“In your pretty mouth?” Rupture slips two fingers through Cisco’s lips before mimicking the move down south. “Or your godly ass?”

“Ah...! Ah-hass!”

“Of course, hermanito,” Dante slips in effortlessly thanks to your vibrations having already worked him open.  You savor the sight of him glistening with sweat and falling apart without your hormones clouding your perception.  This angle breathes a fresh perspective on them.  Dante seems shorter this way, but he’s no less majestic for it when he spills inside Cisco.

“What else, hermanito?” you prompt when he’s weeping and twitching as much as his swollen cock.  His fists clench even tighter against his restraints, but all he’s asked for so far is to be fucked, so you abide by his wishes with a heavy heart.

“I! I! I need!” his breath escapes his throat in gasps and pants. “I need to cum!  Please please PLEASE let me cum!!!"

You swim over beside Cisco’s head to swallow his screams with a caress of lips.  Rupture steadies him through his orgasm, murmuring a stream of how wonderful, how creative Cisco is.

Cisco’s eyes slip shut, and his head drifts off to the side.  Rupture cleans himself and throws on sleeping pants while you clean and prepare Cisco for bed.  Two sets of arms drape protectively around him after Rupture pulls up the covers.

All’s quiet and peaceful for a few hours until both of you feel squirming.  Rupture presses kisses to the crook of his neck while you whisper reassurances in his ear.  This isn’t the first time you’ve comforted and cuddled him through nightmares starring that yellow-clad demon.  Victory arrives when he stills and quiets again.  You and Rupture tuck yourselves even closer to him.  If that monster wasn’t already dead, you’d kill him yourselves.  You’re brothers, you’ll always protect each other.  He won’t always need as much protection, but independence breeds recklessness; he’s already eager to explore the world beyond your castle.  His curiosity—much less cautious than your own—may lead him astray unless you two keep all eyes on him: impossible in your line of work.  Rupture reaches over and rubs your upper arm.  Ease lulls you into sleep despite worry raising your hackles.


	2. Vibe

Your first day as Vibe reminds you of your first day of work at....  Reverb and Rupture practically hold your hand the entire way.  The whole point is to prove that there’s a third Ramon in town who’s kicking ass and taking names, right?

So you sneak away from their glorified babysitting and close in on some punks harassing someone.  Reverb and Rupture helped you memorize the rules, and these assholes are breaking enough of them to warrant breaking some of them.  Anyone who doesn’t know the consequences—and these people definitely know the consequences by the way the way they freeze in _Reverb’s_ presence—needs a demonstration so that they don’t make the mistake of thinking their behavior will be tolerated.

Instincts from your old life weep for you to stop _this isn’t right!  Just make sure the victim’s safe and go!_  Those outdated instincts persist through the punks’ screams until your focus falters.  Calloused hands rip off your goggles and slam you against the brick wall.  All struggles to stand again cease when the punks use their fists and boots to file a complaint about how your brothers run things.

You try to send a distress call to Reverb, but you’re pretty sure all you’re doing is crying instead.  Hail the conquering hero, you’re pathetic.  All you’ve done is swap one victim for another.

At least one rib cracks.  Pain and shame pound steadier than your heartbeat.  Fireworks conquer your vision, yet somehow you’re hanging in there.  Maybe your brothers will take that as a consolation prize.

Your ringing ears register the sound of a breach.  Your aches linger long after dual energy waves sweep your assailants back.  One pair of boots advances upon them with a flourish, “You know the penalty for striking a king outside of officiated combat.”

Ejecución.

You take no pleasure from your brothers enforcing this rule.  What must be done is done.  That pesky voice claims that nobody needed to die, that your brothers could’ve simply taken you and left.  The part of your brain you’re supposed to listen to reminds you that if you’d silenced that traitor and carried out their initial punishment, they’d be alive and wiser for the experience.  A king does not simply rule, he guides, and you failed to guide them.

Darkness takes over.


	3. Rupture

After Vibe heals, you two sit him down to discuss his recklessness.  He’s quiet and crying inside the entire time while you explain the importance of sticking together.

“Felons are ruthless and unrepentant.  They took a mile because you gave them an inch,” you close in on him and stamp your fist against the table, causing him to flinch. “It’s our duty to enforce order, hermanito.  Joining us as we do so and doing so yourself are two vastly different things.  Failing to do so not only endangers your life, but others’ lives as well.”

“You almost died!” Reverb folds his arms and sears frustration at him. “For what? Mercy???  Never give anyone something they don’t know how to use.”

Vibe aches for praise and approval.  The slightest hint of disappointment sends him slumping into depression.  He already feels pressured to do everything he can to prove himself useful because his _caretaker_ , as much as he deserved the title, judged mistakes harshly.  He’s survived much more harm than death by that monster’s hands, and he doesn’t even realize it.

For example, his _caretaker_ ascribed to a saying which is dangerous to pursue here: audentes Fortuna iuvat.  This Earth doesn’t have the infrastructure to support the chaos this proverb would wreak.  One person stepping out of line would trip someone else and cause a domino effect of disorder.

As the eldest, your primary objective is to safeguard your siblings.  Everything else—including their happiness—comes secondary to this goal.  That doesn’t mean you don’t gather Vibe into your arms when this amount of perceived disappointment crushes him.  You assure him that what he perceives isn’t what’s actually there once he cries himself out.  You’re not disappointed in him, you’re afraid for him.  In that split-second between Reverb generating the breech and you two leaping through it, you panicked that it was your fault for losing track of him.  Reverb had this in addition to Vibe bleeding and screaming addling his mind.

“We’re stronger together, hermanito,” Reverb adds his hug to yours. “You don’t need to do everything on your own anymore.”

“All we require of you is your obedience, yet we will never stop loving you no matter what you do or don’t do, or can or can’t do,” you remind him.  You kiss his temple—mirrored by Reverb—before suggesting, “How about we watch a movie?”

Personally, you think movies from Vibe’s Earth are too inundated with violence to be healthy, but this is about comforting him.  Hope flickers in his eyes before darkening with befuddlement, “I’m not being punished?”

“Being laid up in bed for a week was punishment enough for you,” you decree as you lead him into the living room with an arm bracing his waist.

He cringes at the reminder.  The pain of merely breathing in such a state will hopefully stay fresh in his mind for however long it takes him to acquire the strength he needs to wander off on his own.  You’d prefer he didn’t wander altogether, but that’s an unreasonable expectation for him.

“And your tears were punishment enough for us,” adds Reverb.  He inserts a movie into the DVD player and wields the remote.  He’s gotten a bit lazy about using his powers when his limbs work perfectly fine.  He justifies it as practice, yet you fret about his muscles atrophying.

You wrap an arm around each of them.  They snuggle in close for an evening filled with explosions and gunfire.  You settle back knowing that what you’ll see onscreen will stay onscreen.  Your scythe’s nearby in case it doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this <3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere :3


End file.
